


风月

by Ververg



Series: 限时搞竞 [5]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 王柳羿2020.7.16生贺活动文大上清宫位于鹰潭
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Series: 限时搞竞 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602493





	风月

**Author's Note:**

> 王柳羿2020.7.16生贺活动文  
> 大上清宫位于鹰潭

重回首小楼谁独倚啊/凭栏惹相思/酒醒梦迟谁尽风流

江南西路，饶州，景德镇。  
“客官，打尖还是住店？”  
“住两晚，马早中晚各喂一次，一次一石，钱都记在账上，退房时一起结。”喻文波翻身下马，把缰绳递到小二手里，一道塞进对方手里的还有块碎银。  
“好嘞！”  
小二把喻文波迎进大门，面上殷勤地笑，背后的手把院里闲着的看护招过来，让人把喻文波的马牵到马厩。  
江西自古人杰地灵，属富饶之地，靠行商走镖发家之人不计其数，而景德镇又是不同。景德镇窑烧驰名内外，哪怕是民窑也比其他地方更上一层楼，富裕商客络绎不绝，连带着这些客栈茶馆的生意也常年红火。  
喻文波这趟南下是为了赶赴晋兴乡上清镇参加师门聚会，听说恰逢一位师兄升迁，便一道为他这位素未谋面的远房师兄携了份贺礼。  
此时天色还早，喻文波休整半晌后便离开落脚的客栈，到镇上随便走走。街上还挺热闹，除了傍晚下工的居民，路边还有些小摊贩借着机会招揽生意。喻文波边走边瞧，忽闻背后有人叫唤：“嘿，这位相公——”  
喻文波回头，差点和来人撞个满怀。他连忙后退几步，粗略扫了眼这个险些和他撞上的人，是个年轻道士，手里牵着一头骡子，骡子背上还背了一筐苹果。  
“借过，我不买苹果。”  
喻文波转身要走，又被这个道士拦下。“哎哎，这位相公请留步。”  
喻文波被他的骡子卡住不能移动，只能停在原地。他这才仔细打量起眼前的人：一身还算洁净的道袍，脚踩一双草鞋，  
“我不卖苹果，我是瞧你面熟，许是在哪里见过。”  
他笑起来眼睛微眯，露出几颗牙齿。喻文波别开脸：“我们没见过，别来套近乎。”  
“小生当真瞧你面熟。”道士一本正经，“小生乃上清镇人，自幼随镇上的道士耳濡目染，对面相风水都略知一二。相逢即是缘，相公不妨听我一言。”  
“我还有事，可以让我走了吗？”  
“哎，相公留步，我不是江湖骗子，我是真的看你有缘。相公姓喻，是黄州人，刚到镇上不久，您瞧我说得对不？”  
“如果你刚刚去我的住所打听过，那知道这些也不是什么难事。”  
“那我要说，你来这里是为了取贺礼，之后还要南下去上清镇与友人相聚，您瞧我说的对不？”  
喻文波终于提起兴致：“那先生有何贵干？”  
“我都说了，我们以前也许在哪里见过哩！”道士说着从筐里掏出个苹果，递到骡子面前，骡子配合地张开嘴咬掉大半个果子，“相逢即是缘，相公是贵人，我自是想与相公结交一二。”  
喻文波嗤笑，倒也没给人难堪，配合道：“敢问先生尊姓大名？”  
“小生姓王，道号宝蓝，相公不必客气，称呼我宝蓝便好。”  
喻文波面上不显，心里已经转了七八个弯，思索怎样才能摆脱这个家伙：“那这位王道长，你我已经相识，现下我还有事，我们不如改日再叙？”  
“相公要事在身，小生自是耽误不得。景德镇虽大，但你我二人有缘自会再次相见。”宝蓝也不做纠缠，与喻文波挥手作别，牵着骡子朝喻文波来时的方向离去。喻文波目送一人一骡的身影从视野中消失后才转身继续前行，心头却没由来地烦躁。明明应当是摆脱后的轻松感，现在却似乎完全相反。  
市场就在不远处，喻文波在入口处的几个摊位转了转，都是些当地人做的小玩意儿。他随手买了些还算精致的工艺品打算回去给朋友们当伴手礼。在收拾妥当后喻文波打道回府，却听到身后传来一声尖细的叫声。  
“先生留步！”  
喻文波听到熟悉的语句下意识抬步要走，仔细一听却是幼童的尖细嗓音。他转过身，低头发现是两名黄发小儿。  
“你们有什么事吗？”  
两个小孩对视一眼，最后个子高些的小孩开口：“今天中午有个小道士让我们在这里等你。”  
喻文波一愣。中午的时候他还在赶路，离镇子还有十几里地的路程。如果那时宝蓝就知晓他的行踪，这无论如何都是说不通的，即便是师门兄弟也不知道他已经抵达景德镇，除了他和他骑的这匹马。  
“那他让你们在这里等我，是嘱咐了什么事吗？”  
个子矮些的小孩解开腰间的口袋，从里面掏出一封信笺，递给喻文波：“他让我们把这个给你。”  
喻文波接过小孩递过来的信，心里疑惑：“你们是怎么认出我来的？”  
两人又对视一眼，异口同声：“我们以前见过你！”  
把东西交给喻文波后两个娃娃手拉着手离开。喻文波原本清醒的头脑现在被整得晕头转向。他拆开信封，里面是一根彩色的羽毛和一张折好的信纸。他抽出信纸，展开阅读。纸上歪歪扭扭写了一个大字：文，背面画了几行他看不懂的鬼画符。喻文波本想找个地方丢掉，徘徊了一会儿仍然握在手里。他把一时的犹豫当作对刚才两个小孩一下午等待的回报。他掏出那根彩色的羽毛，摆弄了半天也没看出来这是从哪种鸟的身上拔下来的。  
这羽毛是真漂亮，颜色是江南最好的染坊也调不出的华贵颜色，摸起来像是丝绸，却比绸缎更锐利。喻文波一时间对这根羽毛着了迷，翻来覆去地端详，直到空中一声清啸，他才分出神留意周遭的动静。太阳已经快要落下山头，而刚才发出叫声的两只鸟已经快要追赶上落日的余晖。落霞与孤鹜齐飞，那鸟染上了比晚霞更艳丽的颜色，翅膀拍动两下便再无踪影。  
喻文波返回落脚的客栈后和来时已然两重心境。这来回不过半个时辰，所发生之事已经超出他的所见所闻。他找护院问明前往马厩的路，想在回屋前看一眼自己的马在这里呆的顺不顺心。马厩不小，寄存的马匹数量也不是很多。他转了一圈确保自己的马住得还算习惯，刚准备离去，余光一瞥，竟然从十几匹马里瞥见一头骡子。骡子自己给自己圈了一片地，离别的马相隔一定距离，也不吃食槽里的粮草，只专注啃面前箩筐里的苹果。  
喻文波看这骡子越看越沉默，三两步离开马厩返回自己的住处。他的住处在客栈的一套别院里，院内两间厢房，他住其中一间。喻文波刚踏进院门就看见下午遇到的那个道士正在院子里踱步，对方也瞧见他走进院内，欣喜地朝他挥手：“喻相公，这就是缘分那！”  
喻文波不知如何接话。今天发生的事太过离奇，让他不得不怀疑这些事情的真实性——难不成眼前的人真是什么隐士高人的徒弟下山历练？  
“敢问道长究竟师出何门？”喻文波倾耳以请。  
“小生是上清镇人，自然师从上清宫，只不过大上清宫早就荒废百年，现在只剩我一个人了。”王宝蓝笑答，“从上清镇出来，往东边一直走，沿着泸溪上山，绕过一片树林，看见西边的象山，就能找到上清宫喽。”  
喻文波将信将疑，不知宝蓝所说是真是假，只能先行附和：“原来如此，先生还真是大家出身，先前多有冒犯，还望先生谅解。”  
“喻相公客气了，雕虫小技，不足挂齿。”  
“在下还有一问，烦请先生解答。”喻文波又问，“与先生分别后我在市场偶遇两名幼童，是先生午时吩咐他们在那里等候。先生如何知道我的行踪的？”  
“相公，”宝蓝把手指移到唇边，作出噤声的手势，“天机不可泄露。”

第二天喻文波起了个大早，想趁人少先去吃个早饭，没想一推开门就看到王宝蓝在别院中间的空地上打拳。他没穿昨天那条道袍，而是一身灰白的练功服。宝蓝注意到喻文波站在院子里后也未停下动作，而是边打拳边同喻文波打招呼：“喻相公早上好啊！”  
“道长起得挺早啊。”  
“平日练功天亮就起，习惯了。”宝蓝收式，“相公是去用餐吗？能否稍候片刻，等我换套衣装同你一起？”  
“无妨。道长请便，我就在院中等候。”  
宝蓝很快返回院中，和喻文波一同走进餐馆。两人自然拼了一桌，点了些主食小菜边吃边聊。  
“相公何时启程？”  
“道长莫称我相公，叫我名字就好。”喻文波道，“我明日动身。”  
“相公与我同路，我们不如到时一同启程前往余汗。”宝蓝说，“不过相公还未告诉我姓名。”  
喻文波这才想起他们的确还未互通姓名，但他不愿这样轻易告知宝蓝。他道：“道长道行深厚，不如猜猜我的名字。”  
“这有何难？”宝蓝笑答，“礼尚往来，相公不如猜猜我的名字。”  
“那先生先请。”  
宝蓝端起一旁盛水的小碗，端在手里晃了几晃，放回桌上。碗里的水一圈圈由内向外荡起波纹。他说：“还有一字我昨日便托人给你了。”  
他说罢起身抻了抻腰，招呼小二把他用过的餐具撤下。“我先回房休息一阵，相公慢用。”  
喻文波还没从宝蓝的话里缓过神来，抬头发现宝蓝竟已准备离去，心里疑惑重重，张口挽留：“可我还未……”  
“相公早已知晓我姓名，不必苦于思虑。”宝蓝微微一笑，回了别院去。

喻文波带着心事赶赴窑口取半年前托人制作的贺礼，无论是宝蓝此人还是他这不到一天之内的经历都太过匪夷所思。这其中关窍凡人着实百思不得其解，除非以怪力乱神之事……但这世上哪有什么神仙鬼怪？修道之人不胜凡几，求仙问药之事从未断绝，但真正得道成仙的人似乎从未存在于世间。倘若世上真有仙人在，那也不该是这番光景。  
从窑口取到定制的瓷器后喻文波返回客栈。他想起来宝蓝还有头骡子，于是转道去了马厩。骡子正好好地在马厩里休息，旁边放着满满一筐苹果。饲马人正往食槽里添食物，喻文波走上去前去，指着王柳羿的骡子问他：“这骡是只吃苹果吗？别的马儿也不与它争抢？”  
“应该是吧？”饲马人想了一会儿回答，“似乎是它的主人自己来加的果子，筐里的苹果一直没有空过。”  
喻文波觉得惊奇。这个人身上有太多秘密，喻文波对他越发好奇。道士僧侣他见过不少，要么专心研究经典，潜心修行，要么打着普罗众生的旗号招摇撞骗。像宝蓝这般奇怪的还是头一次。他看起来就是个普通道士，但似乎又有些真本事。这和红白事请来的阴阳先生也不同，阴阳先生更多是瞧风水，宝蓝可比这玄乎得多。  
他一边想着一边走回别院，宝蓝正坐在院里喝茶，见喻文波回来邀他入座：“相公也来品品，是店里的好茶。”  
喻文波坐到宝蓝对面，记起自己刚刚的想法，于是问他：“道长除了识人面相，可还会看看风水？”  
“只是略懂皮毛。”宝蓝说，“我还会画像，什么伏羲女娲、东王公西王母、金童玉女、玉兔蟾蜍……不过我最擅长的是惑人心神。”  
他注视着喻文波的双眼，喻文波被他盯得慌了神，却不知为何移不开眼。  
“骗你的。”宝蓝笑了，“我只会一些装神弄鬼的小把戏罢了。”

第二天喻文波起了个大早，想着赶在天黑之前抵达上清镇。在他收拾好行装去结账时，宝蓝已经牵着骡子站在门外等候多时。喻文波牵了马和宝蓝并肩而行，看他的骡子又在啃苹果，忍不住说：“你这骡子倒也不挑嘴。”  
“确实，只吃苹果，倒也省事。”宝蓝赞同，“它年纪有点大了，脾气倔，不给吃饱就不干活，可得好生伺候着。”  
“这脾气随它爹妈。”喻文波不吝赞许。  
“它认路很准，走过一次就不会忘记。”宝蓝说，“就连龙虎山上的路它都记得一清二楚，每次我回家都托它的福。龙虎山山路难走，它都从来没有走错过。”  
宝蓝虽然骑的是一头老骡，跑起路来却不必喻文波的马慢多少。二人一路畅行，赶在日落前抵达了上清镇。  
上清镇地方不大，倒是热闹得很，街上的人比景德镇还要多上几分。来往行人中竟有不少身着与宝蓝相同道袍的人，有些看起来还真有几分仙风道骨。  
“别看了，他们都是假的。”宝蓝伸手在他面前晃了晃，“货真价实的在这儿呢！”  
喻文波笑出声，给他捧场：“我等凡人与王道长自然不能相比。”  
“那可不行。”宝蓝摇头，“喻相公乃是我的贵人，若无先生，我这几日可指不定成什么样呢！”  
“你总说我是贵人，究竟贵在何处？”喻文波忍不住发问。  
“相公，天机不可泄露。你倒时便知。”宝蓝微微一笑。  
不过喻文波没能料到上清镇竟然人满为患，他和宝蓝在镇上转了一圈也没能找到一家有两间空房的旅店，最后不得不在驿站落脚。宝蓝与驿站的管事有些交情，攀谈了几句便允许他们借住两晚，只是休息间过于狭小，行李只能寄存在大厅里。喻文波想到自己的贺礼，有些为难：“我这东西虽然不算奢华，但也有些贵重。若是丢了，一时半会儿也找不到能够替代的物件。”  
“先生不必担心，您可以留个帖子作为信物，我们定会保存完好。”管事道。  
喻文波只得妥协，跟着管事领了帖子，最后还不忘再三嘱咐：“千万不能丢，我明日便来取。”  
“相公明晚赴宴？”宝蓝问。  
“明天中午师门同聚，晚上要托人捎份贺礼。说起来收礼的人还与道长同姓。”喻文波回答。  
“那也是我与你的缘分。”宝蓝笑道，“相公今晚早些休息，一路劳顿，明日还有聚会，身体吃不消。”  
“你也是。”  
第二天喻文波头一回比宝蓝起得还早，从驿站离开时还顺道取马厩瞅了一眼，宝蓝的骡子依然在啃筐里的苹果。  
说是师门同聚，实际熟识的不过那么几个。他找到交好的几位师兄，几个人找了个僻静角落聊天解闷。  
“对了，师兄，还要麻烦你帮我捎去给王师兄的贺礼。”喻文波道。  
“哪位？”  
“就那位最近升迁的……”喻文波一时竟想不起他的姓名，“是叫王，王……”  
他环顾四周，瞥见园里种的柳树，终于想起那人的名字：“王柳羿王师兄，你不记得了？”

聚会散时天色已经阴沉得很。喻文波紧赶慢赶总算是在暴雨之前赶回了驿站。当他来到前台拿出帖子换取自己的器物时，竟被告知东西已被人取走多时，管事还拿出作为凭证的帖子给喻文波看，上面的确是喻文波的亲印。喻文波问他还记不记得是什么人，管事仔细回忆竟记不清那人半分相貌，只记得是名男子，声音温润，令人如沐春风。  
“对了！”管事拉住喻文波，神神叨叨地说，“他当时穿着很长的袍子，一直垂到地上，他离开的时候我看到他背后的彩翼从袍子里露了出来。”管事越说越兴奋：“那该是天上的羽人吧？镇上常常听闻龙虎山里的仙人会不时出门寻访，自那天以后我们这里的生意的红火了不少，得是托了这位神仙的福。”  
喻文波自知再问下去也未必能得到什么结果，和管事告别后返回楼上。他盘算着要怎么补救这个情况，竟然生出让宝蓝替他算上一卦的想法。他又想起宝蓝当初交给他的信封里有一根彩翎，他至今也不知道那究竟是属于什么鸟类的羽毛。  
他回去敲了敲隔壁宝蓝的门，几次都无人应答。喻文波直接推开房门，发现房间里空无一人。他又返回楼下去找管事，问：“你看到和我一起来的那个小道士了吗？”  
“哎？他不久前才去马厩牵了马走了。”管事回答，“我还以为他和你说了，刚刚就没提醒你。”  
电光火石间喻文波总算想通了其中关窍，他看了眼外面的雨，问道：“你这儿的斗笠能借我一下吗？”  
管事把架子上挂着的斗笠取下来交给喻文波，喻文波道谢之后转身就往外跑。  
管事见喻文波二话不说就往外冲，连忙把人在门口拦下：“哎哎，外面雨那么大，你出去干嘛呀？”  
“急事，找人。”喻文波拍拍管事横在他面前的手臂，“耽误不得。”  
雨大得很。喻文波从驿站的马厩里把王柳羿那头骡子牵出来，奇的是这头倔脾气的骡子今天格外温顺。喻文波点了点它的头：“今天算你懂事，带我找到你的主人，回头给你买点苹果吃。”  
他披着斗笠在暴雨中疾行，顺着帽沿落下的雨帘遮挡了他的视线，只能凭着感觉向前。从镇子上的驿站到龙虎山少说要一个时辰的路程，再加上不知要下到何时的大雨，官道上的水都能没过骡子的蹄筋，上山的路不必想也知道有多艰险。  
“你从上清镇出来，往东边一直走，沿着泸溪上山，绕过一片树林，看见西边的象山，就能找到上清宫喽。”  
骡子跑得不是很快，但下脚很稳。奈何喻文波心急如焚，恨不得骑着八百里加急的汗血马缩地成寸。王柳羿当时说得轻巧，语气轻佻，害得他以为这当真是句玩笑话。什么羽人，什么天门——那都是被祖宗带进土里的东西。现在连画像石都不兴，江湖骗子都是拿关公秦琼立招牌，乡里乡外请来的风水先生提笔一挥就是四脚丑面的镇墓兽，凶得很，哪见得着什么女娲嫦娥、昆仑山上的西王母？  
“骡哥，可千万认准路别走岔了。我走岔一次遇到了这场雨，你再走岔一次那我们可一点希望都没有了。”喻文波身子前倾，让帽沿也给骡子挡住少许风雨。骡子扭动一下脖颈，奔上龙虎山。

峰回路转，雨过天晴。  
大上清宫的门楼就立在前方不远处。喻文波仰首前瞻，看到楼宇之上挂着半道彩虹。  
他从骡子背上下来，牵着引绳把骡子领到路边，把绳子拴在树干上，让它自己打转啃草吃。  
大上清宫前的道路年久失修，被雨水浸过后烂成了一塌软泥。而这条路的尽头就是巍峨的宫殿楼阁，一抬头便能一睹三清殿的真容。  
喻文波停下了脚步。  
山谷空明，飞鸟也不曾啼叫。树叶上的雨滴推推搡搡，汇成一股股细流，最终没入大地深处。万物悄无声息地在此处生长，不沾半点尘俗。  
他静立。  
良久，他昂着头，三两步急走至门楼前，抬起双手架在嘴边，冲着门里大喊：  
“王柳羿！”  
空中掠过一群惊鸟。  
喻文波伫立在门楼前，目不转睛地盯着敞开的大门。走道里空无一人，只看得见后面又高又长的台阶。  
太阳从山林里冒出了头，没一会儿转到喻文波的侧面，害得他不得不抬起手挡在额头前。他眨了眨干涩的眼，视野里的景象亮得扎眼。  
“嘿！”  
有人在喻文波背后应声。  
喻文波猛地转身。王柳羿坐在榕树枝上，光着一双脚晃荡着腿，背后的彩翼自然垂落；见他回头，抬起胳膊挥手，脸上的笑比阳光还晃眼。  
“你是在叫我吗？”


End file.
